


SUPER bonding time.

by coldspell1456



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robo Dad and Tangerine Daughter bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUPER bonding time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nami in the flashback is four or five years old.

Franky thought the request was weird. She was the last one he thought would request his company to go to port in order to shop. But there they were in the Mini Merry 2 him steering with the orange haired girl running her hands through the water. Franky hardly went to port by choice only if someone requested his company for heavy lifting like when Sanji needed a lot of ingredients. Or when he went to get tools for Sunny usually accompanied by Usopp and on occasion the excited Luffy and Chopper. Or when him and Robin went just to get a small change of environment now and then. He was usually alone on the ship with Zoro listening to him lift weights or snore loudly as Franky build the newest grand weapon for his masterpiece. But he was surprised when he was confronted by Nami as he was working on Shiro Mokuba when she entered his workshop. “Need something?” he asked looking up. She looked around for a few seconds and replied to him saying “The island looks nice want to go check it out?” she asked staring at a Soldering iron that was in a metal box saying “HANDS OFF” since Soldering irons can melt flesh and a certain rubber boy might be able to loose half of his gomu gomu no Gatling if he wasn’t careful. “Uh sure if you want I can go.” A huge smile lit up her face and Nami nodded her head saying “Great!”

  
There they were in the Mini Merry 2 Nami broke the ice with a “So what are you doing with the Waver?” Franky paused to think about the question and finally answered saying: “I’m trying to find a way to make it so that the shell that it gets its power from can constantly be full of wind so if you get into a bind you won’t run out of power at the last moment.” Nami thought about what he said and replied with: “That’s coo- I mean that’s SUPER” she stated imitating his pose. Franky chuckled.

  
Eventually they made it to the island and began to explore the shopping district. Franky bought them both a drink for the hot weather while they walked around. Despite it being a Spring island it was still hot enough to make it hot as hell even for the cyborg who was missing half his actual skin. He continued to browse not wanting to admit how awkward it was Franky kept his mouth shut and wait. This was Nami after all, she had to have some sort of plan she would have just asked Robin if shopping was what she wanted to do. Franky looked over to his right at a display of pinwheels. He enjoyed the multitude of vibrant colors as well as the nice breeze they produced witch gave him an idea. He placed his finger on his nose activating a button that modified his hair to match the pinwheel. And struck a pose in a mirror. What happened next was unexpected. Behind him he heard a high pitch chuckle that almost automatically turned into a shrill laugh. Franky figured enough that it was a random kid that thought he was funny but upon turning around it was none other than Nami laughing her ass off. She fell to the ground holding her sides. Franky was confused. What was happening with her. This wasn’t how Nami usually was.

  
Nami eventually calmed down and looked up at the Cyborg still giggling about his pinwheel hair. She remembered a situation like that back at Cocoyashi village Genzo had her by the arm dragging her into his house “Let me go!” she wined “I don’t need a babysitter.” Genzo sighed as he looked down at the small child. Bell-mere asked me to take care of you while her and Nojiko picked tangerines, she doesn’t need you going around stealing so she left you with me. It isn’t an issue because you would probably end up here anyway if she let you run around free.” Nami pouted at him. Genzo sat her down in a chair and took a good look at the face she was making. He chuckled at it “if you keep making that face it will eventually freeze like that.” Nami continued to pout and mumbled: You’re only saying that to make me stop!” but she was then distracted by a flash of light. She didn’t notice Genzo whip out a camera Den Den Mushi and capturing her pout. He chuckled to himself “I bet Bel’mere would love a copy of that when I get it developed he chuckled to himself. “I guess technically its frozen now.” He said smugly. Nami’s face went as red as a beat ironically a lot like Genzo’s when Bell-mere offered to pay him back “Any way he wants.” After setting the Den Den mushi down Genzo continued to chuckle. Now I have mayor business to do so you better go out back and play on the swing. You also better not run off and get in trouble ya little cat, or Bell-mere will make sure neither of us will be having a seat for the next year.” Nami didn’t feel like swinging but neither did she feel like facing Bell-mere’s wrath so she sat down and swung. As much as she would hate to admit it, she was having tons of fun on the swing and couldn’t help giggling.

  
Suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the entire village. Swinging Nami even higher. She started to laugh louder until she heard a loud “DAMMIT”. As she looked over she saw several papers fly out of Genzo’s house. Name launched off the swing landing on her feet and began to chase after them through the village maneuvering past almost every villager. She was able to snatch almost all of them except for one. Nami lunged for it not realizing that there was a huge hole in the ground from where her and Nojiko made a pitfall to prank the villagers. But in the end she was the victim grabbing the papers but landing on her side. The sharp ground scratched up her arm and legs filling them with a stinging sensation. Her eyes became damp with tears and let out a whine as she began crying, being a little kid and all.

  
Her sobbing was cut short as Genzo leaped down into the hole with her and lifting her off the ground. “Nami are you alright, why the hell did you do that, you need to watch out!” Nami’s tears continued to flow down her cheeks but stopped short as another huge gust of wind caused Genzo’s pinwheel to begin spinning rapidly. Distracted by it Nami stopped crying and began to smile giggling at it. “I’m sorry Genzo I just wanted to help you get these.” She said handing the papers to Genzo. He took them from her and looked down at them and smiled. I was making copies of these for Bell-mere she loves pictures of you girls especially when they’re really big. So I was going to blow one of these up for her. He showed her an image of her pouting earlier and began to laugh. Nami continued to stare at Genzo’s pinwheel laughing herself.

  
Back in the current day Nami had finally gotten ahold of herself and stood up apologizing to Franky for her sudden outburst. And she proceeded to look at bathing suits just for the hell of it. She ended up buying an orange one with teal stripes. It was starting to get late so her and Franky made it back to the Mini Merry 2. As they headed back to the ship Nami took another good look at her swimsuit only to hear Franky say “what a coincidence!” She looked up to him confused by what he said. Franky opened a sack and pulled out a speedo with the same design on it. “We match!” he exclaimed. “We should surprise the others.” Nami replied.

  
Franky lent her one of his shirts and they went to the deck of the ship and at the same time did Franky’s super pose. “Woah that is so cool!” Luffy exclaimed. “Franky how dare you make Nami-san do such a thing…. but she does look cute.” Sanji exclaimed. While the others chuckled in amusement. Franky looked over to see Nami smiling with her eyes shut. He never hung out with her before, but it was fun and he hoped to do it again.


End file.
